encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
SABER
SABER is a young Female Chevorlet SS, manufactured on April 7th, 1999. She was purchased in 2008, by Rothgar Roharous, but was forced to leave after Rothgar's abusive mother Neira started pounding her endlessly with a sludge hammer. Rothgar bought Saber time to escape costing him a large scar, on his left eye from the Hammer striking him. History 'Origin' 'Meetin Rothgar' In the year 2008 New York City, Roharous is shown moving through the car Dealer ship trying to look for a car to purchase while doing so he hides his wounds from the beatings given to him by his abusive mother in hopes that buying a car would finally get her to like him, after many other failed attempts. While searching around the Dealer on his own he passes a Blue Chevrolet SS, in which unknown to him eyes pop out watching him as he is moving passed. While making it further away, the Chevrolet Honks a horn getting Rivera's attention causing him to move back a little trying to find the source of the Horn that honked, but much to no avail. The Chevy's flirty character is established when Roharous was looking around her, for the source of the honking in which she dose it 2 times in order to tease him, and a second time when the car secretly drops a 20 dollar bill from the drivers seat behind Rivera's back in which he bends down to grab it only to be gently tapped by the door. After falling flat on his nose, Rothgar could hear giggling occurring, judging by the sound it sounded like a girl's soft laughter. Rothgar Thinking It's Kia gets back on his 2 feet and claims that she had her fun to come out, but much to his disgrace there was no answer, only for him to be tapped by the passenger side of the Chevy. Now getting suspicious, he starts to believe that their is some one on the inside of the car playing tricks on him, but as soon as he goes inside in order to investigate, he ends up getting locked inside the for 20 minutes with the car laughing, as he struggles to get out, only to once again fall flat on his nose. After a good laugh, Rothgar heard the feminism voice, than snuck around while the car was still giggling, but by the time he arrived at the front, the Car froze back into a lifeless formation. Now entirely nervous Rivera attempts to leave but a bird breaks the car's character after it dumps on her Hood's left side, making it cringe in disgusts. 'Later Years' '2018 & Reuinon With Rothgar' 'Meeting LEE' 'The Crisis' ' ' After arriving at Regents Gas Station, about 20 miles away from the fields, SABER began to fill up on Gas while Rivera was outside manning the pump, however unknown to the 2 is that Roharous was actually not pumping in normal Gas in her and was actually squirting D.Crawn Fuel instead. However the line from the Pump eventually Snapped lose coating Roharous with D.Crawn Fuel, but managed to leap inside of SABER just before consuming or inhaling the toxic chemicals of the Gas. After escapin the gas Station along with Rivera getting entirely coated, SABER returned back to the garage where Rivera had to clean his Jacket from the intense flammable chemicals which took several hours to do, but managed to succeed anyway. ABER's personality began to rapidly change after the Gas Station incident, along with Rivera's as he began to dress in typical black clothes. SABER began to act more humanly than normal in which at first creeped out Rivera, but eventually got used to it. However SABER eventually began to treat other Animated Cars and people very coldly in the fall of November 7th, starting by showing no signs of guilt after accidently running over a man while crossing the street, but instead found it amusing. Unlike SABER Rothgar as well developed a cold personality, but he was known to still be of heart and not as aggressive as SABER. He was willing to forgive those that have wronged him in the future and also has the decently to move on from the Past. By 9:00 at night, SABER authorized Rivera to change her paint job stating that it made her sick, authorizing him to change it to Black and white instead of Blue and white. Rivera managed to change her coat of paint without question and even managed to paint her high beams red, which she found most sexy. Rivera afterwards got into her and stated her beauty afterwards in which would cause SABER to giggle while blushing at the same time, just than Roharous decided to rename SABER as Dark SABER, in which she enjoyed the change of name most well. In the early fall of 2018 to Dark SABER constantly drove herself around the Streets of New York City where she ran over helpless Victims in the wake of her amusement. These attacks would also however be conducted by her in secrecy behind Rothgar's back in hopes that she might not lose her relationship to him. Unfortunately for her about 2 days after the Stadium Attack, Rothgar was serverliy beaten by surviving foot ball stars lead by Patrick, in which would cause Dark SABER to go enraged. After killing Ron, on the docks, and even going as far into smashing his head with her very own front right side tire, she breaks into the Hospital where she escapes with Rothgar, much towards his disgrace and him not being fully healed yet, despite massive pleas by Rothgar for her to return him to the Hospital, she refuses multiple times, and eventually continues her hunt for the ones that nearly killed him. By December she managed to kill every one of the surviving Foot Ball players, but Zero fearing Dark SABER's unstable anger and ruthless personality, comes up with a plan along side Shizume, in order to destroy her, but Dark SABER who over hears the 2, heads back towards Carlson Garage, where she later has a small conversation with Rothgar, in order not to interfere with her fight with Zero. Despite multiple pleas from Rothgar, Dark SABER just helped him on his mattress with her trunk and just drove off, in order to meet the 2 that plans to demolish her. Despite containing some damage, Dark SABER was able to triumph over the couple, and even going as far as to trapping Shizume, on the cat walks above. With her regeneration ability Dark SABER eventually over powered Zero, and raced to finish him off but Rothgar ended up getting in her way, and she struck him instead, despite trying her hardest to stop. Enraged from this sudden disaster, Dark SABER battles Zero and Shizume once again while he was in the bulldozer and she was on the Cat Walks above, and managed to once again over power the young couple, by destroying the main pillar holding the Cat Walks up, and knocking Shizume unconcince from the fall, including breaking 3 of her ribs and her 2 legs, leaving only her and Zero left. However Dark SABER managed to catch Zero at wrong moments in which she started to focus on hitting the Bulldozer more than ever, eventually causing the thing to nearly fall apart, and sending him falling on his leg breaking it, and now trapping him with the pain of unabling him to stand. However just as Dark SABER was about to finish the 2 off, Zero manages to talk her down and she collapses half way from actually finishing him and his girlfriend off, and breaks into tears. 'Incident of 2020' 'Racing Career 2021' 'Move to the West with Rothgar' SABER at age 23 after the Incident of 2020, in which LEE was sold during the major era in which forces Roharous and SABER to leave New York City, and escape to Los Angels. As Roharous and SABER lived new lives in California, along with Rothgar living for the first time outside of New York City, SABER Eventually changes in appearance as she starts to become more and more womanlier. By Age 22 SABER had completely changed from a 1971 SS Cheverlote into a 1969 SS Cheverlet in which is proven that Animated Cars also age the same as Humans do. Her voice began to sound more Womanly as well as her current speed became much more faster. and much more mature than she was at 19, and beyond dating all the way back towards the early 2000's including her manufacture date in 1999. She is known to be much faster, and more intellegent than most of her new Animated Car and human freinds of Los Angeles, but was also known to be extremely over protective of Rothgar Roharous's Safety, and always places stricked curfews on the Bum. Many of the Residents of Los Angeles claim her and Rothgar act like a Married Couple cause of these events. 'Loss of LEE' Relationships 'Rothgar Roharous' ' ' 'LEE' ' ' 'Kia Ronashiku' 'Neira Roharoys' Appearance 'Car Appearance' 'Human Appearance' Personality 'Dark Personality Durin The Crisis' What is known the most about Dark SABER's Personality is that she becomes extremely attached to Rothgar, and kills those who she sees as a threat to her relationship, she also kills for the fun of it behind Rothgar's back, but eventually stops about 4 days before the end of The Crisis. She also makes her Rothgar become obsessed with her, and kills anybody who may be hurting him. Also due to the events of the D.Crawn Fuel being in her system, She also possesses the power of regeneration. Unlike all other dangerous Vehicles in Roharous & LEE, dark SABER was known to be the worst out of the rest, due to her cruel personality and love of killing all except Rothgar. Dark SABER has shown a large soft side however near the end the of the Incident on the final day on January 4th of 2019, when Rothgar woke up from the D.Crawn Fuel and pushed Zero out of the way causing Dark SABER despite slamming her breaks as hard as she can, bit to know avail, she strikes him instead, leaving her in nothing but tears, this Event would cause Dark SABER To become enraged, as she is about to run over Zero, but just stops right before even coming 2 feet from him, collapsing on the ground weeping. This change of mood would later reveal to SABER's small crush on Roharous, and how she is broken, that he is gone, lucky for her is that Rivera survived his injuries but just almost nearly died from her strike. Trivia *''SABER Was a parody of Sally Carrera, of the PIXAR Movie cars, revealing beauty and being young, the only difference between the 2 is that SABER Is a Chevrolet SS and Sally Is a Porch...'' *''It is hinted on the Final day of The Crisis that SABER Has feelings for Roharous, despite him being Human and her being a car, revealing that Kia Husikia isn't the only one who has secret love for Roharous...'' *''During the Crisis SABER was the main Antagonist of the entire Event until the final day...'' *''Although the Female Automobile is named SABER, and her manufacture day was known to be some where in 1999 or 2000, her model is a Chevrolet SS, revealing that Detroit might have made one more in the end of the 20th Century before moving on to advance cars...'' Category:Females Category:Animated Cars Category:Characters Category:Female Animated Cars Category:Animated Vehicle